What to Fear
by pieface98
Summary: little one-shots of what everyone in Anubis house is afraid of. FABINA PEDDIE JARA MAMBER
1. Nina Martin

**This will have everyone in Anubis, their fear. A quick one-shot about them all. **

_Nina Martin- Power outages_

"All the world's a stage," Nina and the rest of her class heard the year after the Mask of Anubis mystery had been solved and they turned to the doorway, "And the men and women… merely players. Hey, remember me?"

"Mr. Winkler!" Amber couldn't help running up and wrapping her arms around the man's small waist. Soon, Nina and Patricia joined as well.

"Good to see you guys." He let out a small chuckle.

"We heard from Ms. Robinson that your situation was… not the best…" Patricia trailed off, "And that you weren't returning."

"Well, good news is I'm cancer-free." He smiled.

"That's great." Nina said.

"Okay, class, let's get started." He began, "Now, I understand that Nina and Fabian are an item so can I ask you guys to perform a scene from Romeo and Juliet?"

"Um." Nina stuttered, "We, uh…"

"Yeah, what she said." Fabian looked at his feet.

"THEY SPLIT UP!" Jerome shouted to Mr. Winkler, "A bit of time ago actually."

"Oh, that's too bad." Mr. Winkler said.

The lights flickered, the PA went on and off, and then the lights were gone for good leaving Nina screaming bloody murder and clinging to Fabian for dear life.

"TURN IT ON!" Nina shouted, "TURN IT ON! JEROME PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS ONE OF YOUR SICK JOKES!"

"Wasn't me!" Jerome put his hands up.

"Nina, Nina, calm down." Fabian said, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back.

Tears flowed from Nina's eyes like a waterfall. Power outages were her weak point and always would be. It was only because there was a powerful rainstorm the night of her parents death. And she was alone in her dark house, while her parents her driving in the rain. Trying to get home. They were right outside her house when it happened. When they're car slid down the rainy street, slamming into the phone line at the end of the cul-de-sac. The fuse box thing fell on their car, bursting it into flames. Nina swears she felt their pain when they died.

Reliving it all in her mind made her cling tighter to Fabian.

Nina couldn't stand the feeling of having no power. It was dark and would make her feel alone even if she was in a room full of a thousand people. But strangely, in Fabian's arms, she didn't feel alone.

_You know he's the one Nina. _A voice in her head said was it… her mom? Talking to her? Like Sarah did? _I met your father the same way. You know the story, we were always best friends. Sure we were never Prom King and Queen but still. And you heard him say it, he isn't over you. He loves you and you love him. He makes you feel safe and I know he'll always protect you. Don't be afraid baby, not while he's there for you. Your father and I love you very much Nina and we're so very proud of you._

The tears stopped flowing from Nina's eyes and she looked up and Fabian.

"Are you okay?" he asked, caring as ever.

"I will be." Nina promised, "If you kissed me."

Fabian didn't hesitate to lean over and kiss her softly. With his warm, soft lips against hers again Nina felt she could conquer anything.

"I love you." Nina said as she broke away.

"I love you too." Fabian smiled.

From then on, Nina thanked power outages for bringing her back to her true love.


	2. Fabian Rutter

_Fabian Rutter- Lightning Storms (each story is separate)_

"Ah!" Fabian screamed at the supper table as lightning struck. Everyone looked toward him. His best friend Nina asked 'what's wrong?' with her eyes.

"NO!" Patricia yelled, "Don't you start again!"

"Start what?" Nina asked.

"Fabian the Big Baby is afraid of lightning storms." Patricia said and turned to her boyfriend, Eddie, "Good luck."

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"He'll be screaming all night."

"Patricia!" Nina scolded, "That's enough. I mean we're all afraid of things, aren't we?"

"Really?" Jerome asked, surprised, "And what are you afraid of, Ms. Fearless?"

"Power outages," Nina answered shuddering at the thought.

"Well, you're a girl, a hot one at that, so you can be afraid. Fabian has to man up." Eddie commented, "Don't be stupid and think Fabian's brave or something."

Fabian shot up in his seat and grabbed Eddie's collar, "Don't you dare call her stupid." He said through gritted teeth.

Fabian dropped Eddie and stomped to his room. He sat on his bed, grabbed his guitar and began to strum. He stopped when his cell phone rang.

He picked it up without checking the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Hey mate!" Mick's voice ran through, "How is it there?"

"Hey Mick." Fabian muttered, "Okay."

"You back with Nina yet?"

"No."

"You seem out of it." Mick commented, "What's up?"

"My rebel roomie called Nina stupid." Fabian said, "And there's a lightning storm."

"Sorry man." Mick said.

"It's okay."

There was a knock at the door and Fabian groaned.

"One of our lovely friends is knocking mate, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, but listen. No matter how far away I am, I'm still here for you. You're my best mate." Mick said, "I'm doing our handshake from afar."

Fabian smiled, moving his hand in the handshake motion, "Me too mate."

They hung up and Fabian opened the door. He barely had time to breath before Nina threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Thank you for standing up for me." She muttered.

"It's okay." Fabian said, rubbing her back.

"And… you're the bravest person I know." She said, "You joined me on this quest, you saved me countless times, you were cursed! And you never once complained. I-I don't know what I would so without you."

"I always thought that I was afraid of lightning… especially after my older brother was struck." Fabian began and seeing Nina's concerned look added, "He's fine! But, I really am most afraid of losing you."

"Losing me?" Nina asked, "You don't get it do you? I put everybody in danger. The thing that matters most to me is _your _safety. I'd kill myself to see you alive."

That's when he did. When he finally leaned over and kissed her again.

After all, when you have a creepy ghost stalking you… why be afraid of her rejecting him?

All she said was "wow" then kissed him again.

**Not my best one…**


End file.
